Legend of Zelda: Duel with the Demon King
by Sir-Nicholas-the-Paladin
Summary: Link faces Demise in a final battle to decide the fate of Hyrule. Spoilers for the final boss fight. I do not own Zelda or the characters. Read, review and enjoy!


The Legend of Zelda –

Duel with the Demon King

I enter into the vortex after Fi dismisses and watch as the energies around me begin to swirl and collide – bringing me around until I come to rest on a flat surface, and I blink my eyes as I quickly regain a sense of awareness.

The most remarkable thing about this place is that at first glance it appears to be among the clouds. Upon further examination, I realize the ground I'm standing on isn't stone – but water. Strange enough, of course, but the whole of this place appears to be covered in it, and it stretches off into the distance – as far as the eye can see.

What's most unusual is that the ground seems to have no trouble supporting my weight, despite the fact it appears to be reflecting the sky above me, and my boots make small splashes even as I walk unsupported across it. Directing my attention forward – I can clearly glimpse the sun and its light, and standing in front of me, glaring into the distance is my enemy.

Demise, the Demon King, formerly the Imprisoned – standing completely motionless before me, even as I draw nearer to him – my footsteps purposefully loud.

He slowly turns his head and I catch a glimpse of his searing red eyes. There's a ghost of a smile on his rocky lips, and I can swear that I hear a silent chuckle.

"**Ah, so you've decided to meet your end in battle after all."** He says nonchalantly. **"It pleases me greatly to see such misplaced valor, human."**

Before long I find myself drawing back, but Demise merely turns to the other side in a slow and deliberate fashion. He makes no attempt to attack, or even to raise that enormous black sword.

"**Take a moment to appreciate your surroundings. For where we stand shall serve as your tomb for eternity." **He states it not as a threat, but as a fact. He's sure of himself – sure that he'll beat me, the first human to ever challenge him.

"**The hate for the Gods that has boiled in my veins…"** He continues, pacing and only occasionally glancing to the side. **"You will taste all of it in the bite of my blade."**

With that, he stops but a stone's throw away, his back still partly facing me.

"**The only question left is how long you manage to remain standing before I take your life. Try to keep it interesting for me, would you?" **He says, turning to face me fully. There is no more smile on his rugged features, but he clearly is thrilled at the prospect of fighting someone for the first time in millennia – and probably the first human.

Even though I have no intention of losing, I still find myself slightly quaking at the thought of Hylia…no, Zelda's soul being devoured by his evil.

If the ancient stories and my nightmares are anything to go by, Demise has fought undefeated since the beginning of time. His power is immense.

"**And when you do fall, know that your world and everything in it is mine to dominate, mine to subjugate, mine to rule!"**

The Demon King speaks the truth. Although Groose and I bested him when he was imprisoned, ultimately only the Master Sword can truly vanquish him.

"**When I finish with you, you can take solace in knowing your friends and kin will soon follow – as I wipe all who oppose me from the face of this world!"**

He outstretches one clawed hand and suddenly the skies change and the clouds begin to swirl and turn grey – blotting out the sun and plunging us into darkness.

Instinctively I raise the Master Sword and draw back into a fighting stance. Demise does the same – raising that massive black blade into a token salute, a rare respectful gesture from a demon to human. No, a gesture between warriors – each of us prepared to fight to the death.

"**It won't be long now. At last the almighty power I've sought for millennia…"** He turns his blade into a side stance. **"I will take the Triforce for my own…and the world shall be under my foot for eternity!"**

And with that, the duel begins.

Demise takes up a fencing style – and his blade is pointed outwards. True to his word, the weapon glows ominously with a red aura. My own weapon is positioned defensively, and a vibrant blue begins to shimmer from its blade. My shield, emblazoned with the symbols of the Goddesses – is kept close in my left hand.

The demon advances and begins with a side-swipe. I barely have time to dodge, and I can feel the wind rush past my face as the sword nearly connects with my head. His form is excellent, and his speed is amazing.

Each movement is a picture of control – unlike Ghirahim, whose spirit embodies the very weapon Demise now wields, he doesn't just lash out blindly. He makes the most of every step, every backhand motion.

He comes in for another swing, this one in a horizontal motion – and again, by only a slim margin do I manage to step out of the way.

I bring the Master Sword around in a counterattack, and there's a distinct ringing of metal as our blades crash into each other. Demise has brought up his sword to the side – blocking my attack without even flinching.

If there is one thing I know its swordsmanship – and right from a very young age, I took to the art like a Loftwing to flight. But even I can tell that Demise is an exceptional opponent. Understandable, really – given that he has millennia of knowledge under his belt. There might not be a creature alive that knows as much as him.

But if there is one thing that the Knight Academy taught me, it's that knowledge and experience is not always the same thing.

I turn aside a glancing blow with my shield, and Demise brings up his weapon for another stroke – but I roll out of the way, simultaneously bringing my sword into a vertical slash at his right leg.

I feel the edge of the blade connect and bite deep into flesh – and there's a brief pause as Demise registers the pain of the sacred sword pierce him. Almost immediately he backs away onto his back foot, sword wildly swinging around in an arc towards me from the right side.

With both hands clasping the hilt of the Master Sword, I manage to block it – and I hold on, digging my heels into the ground and crouching for better balance. The demon's strength however overcomes my own, and he hurls me back – and I stumble.

Seeing his opportunity, Demise advances and raises his blade for a renewed attack.

I almost dance into a stable position, and I see an opportunity – and I take it. A slight opening in his central line – and I aim a thrust into his midsection, and a rush of satisfaction flows through me as I feel the tip stab into his belly.

The demon does not hesitate this time, and he brings down his sword in another arc – and I feel a sharp pain in my left side as I barely raise my shield in time to block the blow. There's a spurt of blood and I feel the muscles and tendons in my arm throb with pain.

It was more from reflex rather than any conscious decision, but I find my sword swipe aside his blow before it can completely skewer me on its edge. There's a shower of sparks as our weapons connect and I batter his next attack aside.

Our blades continue their deadly dance, and I find myself fighting an opponent whose skill surpasses Ghirahim's – and possibly even my own. The unfamiliar pangs of doubt begin to force their way into my mind, but I hold on and keep fighting. The battle isn't over yet, I tell myself, and I'm starting to inflict some damage.

I do have one advantage – that sword of his is slow and cumbersome, and I can feel the moment it connects, and so I can block or dodge it – and counterattack almost immediately.

There's no hesitation as I begin to fight back in earnest – and I throw aside another blow that would have jarred my head from my shoulders, and I push forward. A lucky swing manages to catch the demon off guard and I attack his free arm – and the weapon connects.

It probably won't matter much even if I do manage to get a deep cut, but at least I know that he's also suffering injuries.

Demise is clearly pleased by the speed and intensity of our duel, judging from the smile on his face, even in the throes of pain – and he counterattacks. I feel the wind knocked out of me as he clenches his fist and delivers a swift left hook to my face. I fall back onto my own back foot as he advances, bringing his sword around for a backhand stroke.

I duck underneath the blade, although I feel a few stray hairs sheared off in the process – and I dive into a roll.

Demise learns from his mistakes it seems, and this time he lifts his leg and stamps it down hard, nearly catching the Master Sword under his heel.

I jump back onto my feet as I feel the wet surface beneath me ripple and give under his great weight, and the demon attacks while I'm still trying to catch my breath.

The duel continues. Whereas Demise is strong and relentless, he's also fast and sly – and there are ways to fight that don't involve swords. He occasionally delivers a punch or a violent charge, but I manage to keep him off through my shield and my smaller size.

His massive frame works against him, and those rippling muscles are beginning to quiver and dew with sweat. Even he cannot keep up such a merciless attack forever – and I inhale as I renew my own offensive.

I cross blades with him again and again, left and right – although his sword seems to be everywhere, he's on the defensive. I keep at it, and to my surprise I find myself enjoying the fight – and it's been a while since I faced such unparalleled swordsmanship.

Ghirahim was good too – although his attacks were more from an enraged and overheated mind. As long as he didn't keep his composure – I held the advantage. Particularly in our final battle, when he seriously began to lose some of his cool calm. The demon had thought himself my superior in every way – and he fought like a fencer. He relied on speed and skill, areas which I also wasn't lacking.

The trouble therein lay that he overestimated his own abilities – and he underestimated me.

This time around though, I find myself fighting an opponent who revels in the battle, even when he's losing – and even when he suffers more damage than I am there's nothing but a mad grin on his face.

I return that smile as my eyes narrow in resolve and he backs away – still blocking each attack, but struggling to keep up with the strikes and slashes.

It's not long before I find myself back on the defensive after I begin to tire – and Demise is quick to turn this into an opportunity, and he batters at my shield with attacks that send ripples through my whole body.

Somehow through it all, I find the ability to stand up and keep fighting – and I even manage to parry a few of his strokes and exploit some of his weak-points. The demon draws back his sword and grips it with both hands, and I instinctively throw myself aside – just as a massive blow comes down and a wave nearly topples me.

In the swirling mental chaos, I lose my grip on the Master Sword – and I realize with horror that the demon is now standing between me and it. The weapon came to rest some feet away, and now Demise was raising his sword for the final blow.

I take a deep breath and silently pray to the Gods that my aim is true, and I jump and dive between Demise's legs – just as his attack comes down.

I did it!

My hands clasp the grip of the Master Sword and hold on tight, as Demise wheels around, letting the momentum carry his body and blade in a vertical swing.

It's with a shout that I bring up my own blade in a countering motion from the opposite direction – and I hold on with all of my strength, just as the edges connect and their auras clash.

There's a brief spark of light as they collide – and a shockwave so powerful it sends ripples through the water around us. I feel my back foot digging into the ground behind me, and to my surprise, I see Demise's doing the same.

With that, I decide to try something a little different – and I jump, letting my body soar onward and upward – carried aloft by my compact but light frame.

I bring my sword around, gripping it with both hands as I descend into a midair somersault, followed by a jump attack.

Demise is also gripping his blade – with one hand at each end of the blade as he blocks it at an angle, although he struggles to hold on against the blow.

I push myself off the edge of his sword and land behind him, and I prepare myself for his inevitable counterattack.

The demon swings in another arc – and I do the same, and again our blades crash into each other.

For a moment there's a pause – and we each are breathing heavily, trying to catch our breath. We're both probably wiser for the experience, and we stare at each other in respect – a silent but sure sense of controlled fury and admiration for the other's skills.

The illusion is gone almost as quickly as it came, and I'm the first to grasp the opportunity – and he readies himself for my attack. Although Demise is fast and a capable swordsman, he still can't comprehend the human spirit, our will to survive, and he nearly buckles beneath the renewed flurry of my blows.

Every blow I aim for one of his openings, made all the more clear by his fatigue and my rejuvenated spirit – and I feel the weight of the righteousness of my cause filling me. I think of Zelda, of Groose and all the people that have suffered because of Ghirahim and Demise and all the other demons they command.

And with that I hit my opponent with everything I've got – and I feel my sword cut into his chest – and the demon falls back, a cry tearing from his throat as he collapses.

For a moment I hesitate, and I wonder if it's over. Did I get him?

My answer came when Demise leaps back onto his feet – and there's a flash of lightning, followed by the clap of thunder. Raising his sword towards the heavens, Demise calls down a beam of light – and his weapon glows with an awesome power.

I see the sparks dancing on the edge of his blade, hear the crackling of electricity – and I almost miss my mark as he lunges forward – faster than before. He attacks again, and although I manage to block it with my shield, it's clear he still has plenty of power left.

The demon doesn't hesitate as he brings his weapon around again, bypassing my shield and almost catching me in the ribs. I swing my sword down and feel it connect to his weapon.

Unfortunately, I hadn't foreseen that the electricity still raging through it would transfer to me – and I receive a painful shock, the likes of which I'd never felt before. It's like hundreds of tiny needles poking into me all at once, across my entire body – and I can't help but scream.

Demise probably took notice of my pain and in some twisted form of mercy, decided to try to end my pain by bringing his sword around for another attack.

The weapon just barely grazes past my shoulder as I step back – and though my body is still overcome by pain, I cling to consciousness with feverish will.

From somewhere inside I hear Fi as she speaks in a calm, collected tone that helps to dull the pain.

_Master – I see no reason why your sword can not make use of the lightning strikes the same way Demise does_.

Once again I find myself grateful for her presence. Her cool, no-nonsense demeanor helps to guide my hand and my sword's blade towards the sky, and sure enough – a lightning strike empowers the Master Sword and surrounds it.

Realizing what I'm doing, Demise redoubles his attack, trying for a lunge – but I don't give him the chance.

I strike him with my lightning-charged sword just at the apex of his swing, bypassing his sword and scoring a hit on his bicep. The demon recoils as the electricity surges through his frame, weakening him.

I take this opportunity to attack, and I slash him about three more times before he regains his composure and blocks the fourth swing. He counters with an overhead slash, but I back away before it can score a hit.

I know his trick now – and I have a chance to win.

My sword rises again, and once more I feel the power surge through it. Before he can react, I swing, and the compressed energy is released into a disc shape – and it sails towards Demise – hitting him and repeating the previous injury.

I rush towards the demon before he can regain his strength, and I cut him two more times before he collapses.

Seeing my chance - I vault up and into the air, simultaneously bringing the Master Sword around in a vertical swing, turning it around until I clutch it with both hands. There's another flash as I complete the Fatal Blow maneuver and as I come down – I feel the weapon connect and bite into Demise's chest.

He cries out, and abruptly there's a moment of silence.

I back away as the skies begin to clear around me. The rain ceases, and so does the lightning.

Demise rises to his feet – his breathing is heavy and labored, and with an effort he raises his sword, as though trying to continue the battle – but he loses control and the weapon stabs into the watery ground before him.

I blink as the black blade slowly dissipates – and from the residual energy, I can tell that Ghirahim is gone as well. This time forever.

Demise looks up at me; his searing eyes are a vision of fury and respect.

"**Extraordinary…" **He manages with an effort. **"You stand as a paragon of your kind human." **Oddly, it sounds as though he means the compliment. **"You fight like no man or demon I have ever known, but this is not the end…"**

He pauses and points an accusing finger at me, and with a fleeting realization – I can see his skin beginning to shudder and fade.

"**My hate…never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end!"**

I blink again, and the demon continues to fade before my very eyes, although his voice still rings clear and strong before me.

"**I will rise again! Those like you, who bear the blood of the Goddess and the Spirit of the Hero, they are eternally bound to this curse."**

A curse? What does he mean? Before I can ask, the smoke from his limbs and body increases in intensity and he begins to laugh – even as his frame begins to fragment into a misty nothingness.

"**An **_**incarnation**_** of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood soaked sea of darkness for all time!"**

And with that, Demise completely fades away – and all that remains of him is a black vapor that slowly dissipates.

The Master Sword begins to glow, and I feel it urging me to point it towards the remnants of my enemy – and as I do so, the mist begins to swirl and flow into my blade.

From elsewhere, I hear Fi's voice speaking.

"_I have confirmed the eradication of the demon king. His residual consciousness has been absorbed into the Master Sword, and is now sealed away."_

Behind me, the vortex reopens – and as I step inside, I take one last look around at the battleground – and I wonder what this means for the future. My enemy may be gone, but he's still left behind a lasting legacy.

Surely, Impa will know what to do. Besides that, Zelda and Groose are probably waiting for me back home – and I smile as I think of the look on their faces when they see that I've fulfilled my destiny, and when I say that we can finally return to our own time.

(Author's Note: This was a direct novelization of the Skyward Sword's final boss fight. If you want to know what happens after this – then you're just going to have to play the game! I also thought that Demise really was a worthy opponent – and so I strived to make him appear stronger than Ghirahim, even though he also was a tough fighter.

Altogether, I'd say that this was a satisfactory conclusion to what may be the best installment in the series. This also does quite a lot to explain why Ganon is the Big Bad. Once again – thanks for reading, and don't forget to comment – and have a good day! See you soon!)


End file.
